User blog:Wassboss/The Joker vs Helen cutter
Helen cutter: The dreanged woman who tried to stop the human race ever existing Vs The Joker: The insane mastermind who is batman's arch enemy Who is deadliest Edges Knife vs Combat knife: Helen survived for eight years in the past and posibly future with only the knife. During that time she must have had to use it to fend off many dangerous creatures. So i think that she will be much better with a knife than the joker. Edge Knife Pistol vs Remingtion 870: Shotgun vs pistol. No contest: Edge Remington 870 M-67 Grenades vs Nural clamped future predator: The future predator is avery dangerous creature much more powerful than a grenade. Edge Nural clamped future predator. I think that the joker will win as his weapons are better and unlike helen his insanity works for him not against him. The joker is sitting in an abandoned factory plotting his next evil plan. Up above him hiding in the rafters is Helen cutter who is watching his every move. She has heard of this man and has decided to eliminate him before he can pose a threat to her “science”. She aims her pistol at him and fires. However the bullet only scrapes the joker’s cheek. He looks up and sees Helen standing fully exposed in the rafters. She fires another shot but he ducks out of the way and, pulling out his Remington 870, fires back. He also misses but hits the rafter she is standing on causing her to lose her footing and fall. Fortunately she lands on her feet and is unharmed. The joker tries to shoot her again but she dodges the bullet. She fires 3 shots from her pistol before jumping inside an office therefore putting her safely behind cover. The joker easily dodges the bullets and throws a grenade into the office. Helen jumps out just before it detonates and fires another shot hitting the joker in the leg. The joker shrugs it off and fires his shotgun knocking the pistol out of Helen’s hand. The joker points his gun at Helen. “Looks like i won” he says smiling wickedly. Helen just starts laughing manically. The joker flinches a bit but keeps his gun pointed at helen’s head. “What are you laughing about”. Helen stops laughing but a big grin spreads across her face. “Look up” The joker looks up and sees a beast hanging off the rafters looking in his direction. “Have fun” helen says and runs off. The joker fires his gun but she is already gone. The future predator jumps down from the rafters and lands on the joker. It snarls at him and tries to bite him. The joker hits it in the face with the butt of the shotgun stunning it for a moment. He then flips it back around and shots the predator at point blank range killing it instantly. The joker brushes the dirt off his suit and walks off thinking that helen has gone. Little does he know she is hiding behind some crates knife in hand. With a yell she jumps over them and thrusts the knife at the joker. However he expertly blocks with his own knife. He stabs forward himself and stabs helen in the stomach. He pulls it out and smiles as helen clutches her stomach and faints. Two hours later.. Helen wakes up tied to a table in a lab. She looks around and sees the joker mixing chemicals. “Where am i” says helen trying to break free of her restraints. “Don’t try and escape” says the joker turning around with a canister in his hand. “Now enough talk” he says taping her mouth shut. “I have been working on a new weapon i hope will make a person’s head explode” he says smiling “And you’re my test subject”. Winner the joker. Experts’ opinion The joker won because his better weapons coupled with his insanity helped him overcome Helen. Category:Blog posts